Jak and Daxter The Thief Lord
by x-Tangled-Up-In-You-x
Summary: Its a Jak and Daxter version of The thief lord. With a lot of changes! Jxk later on in the story!


**Hi everyone. This is my first fic ever so please don't be too harsh!I was planning on spending ages on myfirst fic but when I was writing it I just thought oh well I really want to put it up now so I did that's why it's a bit short soz. It's meant to be a Jak and Daxter version of The Thief Lord but has loads of differences so people who have read the bookprobably won't recognise it much. I don't mind if you review or notit would be fun to hear some opinions! I'm not quite sure where you go to add chapters so it may be a while before I update lol I'll find it!But anyway without further ado my story:**

Jak And Daxter – The Thief Lord

He let out a sigh as he gazed out at the murky water, rippling slightly with the overhead force of an occasional passing zoomer. The new case Vin had taken on bothered him. It concerned a young boy who had been out on the streets eight whole weeks entirely alone, except for the company of his pet rat. He had only accepted the case because of his anxiety for the boy. The city was so full of nooks and crannies, narrow alleys and boarded up buildings, really one huge invitation to play hide and seek. He knew the job wouldn't be easy.

Mr. Vin Eco was a private detective mainly hired to find lost valuable items and even sometimes pets but never before had he been asked to recover a missing boy.

It had all happened that afternoon with a ring on his doorbell:

**-Flashback-**

Ding dong. The doorbell rang. Vin got up and approached the door silently praying that it wasn't a door-to-door salesman (all he needed right now was to be badgered into buying some fake precursor junk)! After undoing the many locks that bolted the door closed he opened it. There stood a man and woman very neatly dressed in crisp clean clothes:

"Good day Mr. Eco we are here about an important matter regarding a boy we have recently fostered. May we please enter your residence to discuss this further?" the lady asked suddenly.

Vin was slightly taken back by her posh tone and abruptness:

"Um… sorry erm yes please come in" he stood back to allow them to enter. They gazed around his home; some might have called it small and messy but to him it was cozy. It was home. These people obviously didn't find Vin's home cozy by the looks on their faces.

"Please sit down", he said pointing to two small chairs on the opposite side of his desk "Would you like a cup of tea?" he was always polite to clients.

"No thank you, we'd like to get right to the purpose of our visit. We come from a place called Bailing to the east. And require your services to help return our foster child Jak to us he has run away and we have been lead to believe he is in this city somewhere."

"Well Mr. and Mrs. …?" he asked.

"Yakkow" she answered.

"I must say Mr. And Mrs. Yakkow I have never during my career been asked to search for a boy." He answered truthfully.

"Mr. Eco you must understand Jak's life is in your hands. Your decision on whether or not to admit our case decides his survival" she said dramatically.

"Mmnn" murmured Mr. Yakkow, this was the first time he had spoken it was obvious who the ruling character in their marriage was.

"I acknowledge that fact Mrs. Yakkow so yes I agree to take on your case." Vin replied.

Mrs. Yakkow visibly relaxed more her face coloring a lot compare from the paleness it had earlier gained.

"We appreciate your decision. Thank you Mr. Eco"

"Please call me Vin. I will of course be needing more details on this Jak and a photo."

"Yes, certainly"

So he sat for ten minutes listening to all the details that she could give him on Jak. From what he could gather Vin knew Jak had blonde hair with greenish tint, an annoying talking ottsel, was 14 years old, and had a small build etc.

When she had finished she said:

"Sadly we will be leaving Haven and returning home on Business so I'll leave you our address to send your fees".

Vin nodded.

He saw them out and watched them out of his dusty window, leave across the small bridge in front of his house.

**-End flashback-**

So that was where he was now confused. Mrs. Yakkow hadn't given a proper reason to why Jak had run miles away from home she'd changed the subject whenever he asked her. There was obviously something she wasn't telling him and he intended to find out.

* * *

**Jak**

It's bloody cold! Jak thought but felt better when he imagined a nice warm mug of hot chocolate:

"Mmmm" oops did I say that out loud?

"Yeh buddy I know what you mean, LOOK at her MmMmMm" said Daxter.

Jak rolled his eyes "Is that all you can think about?" he questioned.

"Pretty much, so stay here while I go and get myself a woman, no offence but you just don't have skills with the ladies like I do!"

Same old Daxter Jak thought the weather doesn't affect him, it's alright for some.

"Scuse me coming through" Daxter said pushing past people in the street to get to his target.

"Why hello there bebe! You must be pretty cold let me come over there and warm you up!" he said to her winking suggestively. "Howz bout we hook up sometime, you and me ey babe?"

"Sorry I don't date other species" she replied intentionally cruelly.

At this, laughing Jak decided it was time to get Daxter before he got slapped.

"Come on Dax!" he ran up to them.

That was when he saw her, Daxter was right she was extremely beautiful.

She had blue hair tinted green at the ends cut to about shoulder height, she wore a short cropped white tank top which showed off her midriff and purple cropped trousers. But what he noticed most about her were her enticing large jade eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her but snapped out of his trance blushing when Daxter said:

"So what about that date sweet cheeks?"

She ignored Daxter and asked Jak interestedly:

"Hi my name's Keira what's yours?"

* * *

**I no I suck at endings and at story writing but oh wellI thought with practise I could learn (A LOT of practise)!**

**Thanx for being bothered to read it and I'll try and update soon so if you feel like reading more rubbish come back soon! YAY!**


End file.
